


今ここに君がいたとしても

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Episode: s08e18 Vienen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This ficlet is written in Japanese.Perhaps I wrote this next to  "夢幻回廊".It will be divided from Canon with the next ficlet "吾胸の底のここには".





	今ここに君がいたとしても

　現場としては何度も立ち寄った部屋だった。中の捜索も幾度繰り返したか分からない位した。何せ細々としたものの配置迄憶えてしまう位通い詰めたので、ひょっとすると長らく不在だった住人本人より部屋の様子に詳しいかも知れない……。  
　ふとそんな考えが過り、ドゲットは苦笑した。何故かあまり生活臭を感じさせない当の本人――モルダーの顔を思い浮かべ、強ち有り得なくもないと思いながら、目前の木の扉をノックしようと挙げた右手の腕時計を一瞥し、しばし逡巡する。  
　普通ならとても人を訪ねて良い時間ではなかった。  
　別に明日でも構わなかったのに、今日、本当にＦＢＩを退職してしまったモルダーの様子が気になって、つい足を向けてしまったのだった。  
　――やはり明日出直そう。  
　照れ隠しする様に挙げたままだった右手で頭を掻きながら、ついっと踵を返し――ドゲットは驚いて息を飲んだ。  
　廊下の向こう側に当のモルダーが、やはり驚いた様子で立っていた。  
「ドゲット捜査官、こんな時間に一体どうしたんだ？　何かあったのか？」  
「君こそこんな時間に何処に――」  
　言い掛けた言葉を飲み込む。モルダーは朝晩ジョギングしているのだとスカリーに聞いていたのを思い出したのだ。  
「――っと、ジョギングか。でもこんな夜遅くになんて、体に良くないんじゃないか？」  
「別に健康の為にしてる訳じゃないさ」  
「じゃあ何の為に？」  
　片眉を上げて、ドゲットはゆっくりと近付いて来るモルダーに扉の前を譲った。ドゲットの真横に立ったモルダーは、鍵を開けながら話す。  
「走っている間は体中の筋肉が大量の酸素を消費するから、脳内の酸素が不足して思考が困難になる。勿論知っているな？」  
　目を瞬きながら無言で頷くドゲットを横目に見つつノブに手を掛けながら話を続ける。  
「だから走ってる間だけでも何も考えない状態に……いや、何もかも忘れてしまえるじゃないか」  
　言葉と共に漏らした吐息の後、その場に満たされた耳が痛む程の静寂。  
　うっかり本音を零してしまった事にふと気付いて、気まずさをごまかすようにモルダーは慌てて扉を開けた。  
「ま、ともかく……入るか？　話があるんだろう？」  
　ドゲットはハッと目を見開いた。いつの間にか息を詰めてモルダーを見詰めていた自分にようやく気付く。  
「ドゲット？」  
「ああ、いいんだ、また日を改めて来るよ。今日はどうしてるかと思って寄ってみただけだから……」  
　突然胸に沸き起こったチリチリと胸を焦がす厄介な感情を気障りに感じながら、ドゲットはじゃあ、と小さく呟いて手を挙げ、モルダーの目前を横切ろうとしたが、その腕を慌てて掴まれて引き止められ、首を傾げた。  
「モルダー？」  
「えっと、その……」  
　モルダーは下唇を噛み、引き留めた理由を探して考えを巡らせる。  
　今、ドゲットを帰したくなかった。だがその思いをそのまま言ってしまう事が、何故か出来なかった。  
　少なくともドゲットは、担当を外れてもなおＸファイルに関わろうとした自分を厭わしく思っていた筈なのだ。その人物から〝どうしてるかと思って寄ってみただけ〟なんて科白を聞いて何故か少し心が騒ぎ、思わず――。  
　刹那の黙考の後、モルダーはおもむろに口を開いた。  
「コーヒー一杯飲んで行く位の時間はあるんだろう？　車じゃなきゃビールでも良いんだけど」  
　苦笑混じりの科白に、ドゲットは安堵して溜息を吐いた。  
「車じゃなきゃ良かったな」  
　二人は顔を見合わせてクスリと笑い合った。

 

　久々に入ったモルダーの部屋。  
　ドゲットは横合いのキッチンに残ったモルダーの背中を見ながらリビングに向かい、壁際のソファに腰掛けた。  
　やはり住む人がいる所為だろうか、ドゲットは人の匂いを感じられた事に内心安堵していた。  
　コーヒーの香りと共に、この場にゆっくりと流れて行く時間は、モルダーの影を追っていた日々を遥か昔の出来事のように感じさせた。  
　実際、思い出と言える位には気持ちの整理はしたつもりだった……。  
　ドゲットはやがて小さく嘆息した。  
「退屈か？　テレビでも見てろよ。リモコンはテーブルの上に――」  
「モルダー――」  
　唐突にドゲットは呟く。  
「何だ？」  
「――いや、何でもないんだ」  
　ドゲットは顔を洗う時の様な仕種で、顔面を何度も擦る。そして両手を組んで床を見下ろした。  
　――どうかしている……。  
　自分の中に突如沸き起こった訳の分からない感情。モルダーの言葉を思わず遮ってしまったのは、それに気付いてしまったから？  
　不意に視線の先にコーヒーカップを出されて、ドゲットは慌てて顔を上げた。腰を屈め、唇に薄く笑みを浮かべているモルダーと間近に目が合った。  
「待たせ過ぎたかな？　眠てるんじゃないかと思ったよ」  
　ドゲットはニヤリと笑って返した。  
「大人が寝る時間には早過ぎるな……ああ、有難う」  
　受け皿ごと差し出されたのをカップだけ受け取る。モルダーは肩を竦めて皿をテーブルに置いた。  
「悪いけど入れるものは何も無いよ」  
「俺はこれでいいんだ」  
　鼻腔を鮮やかに刺激するコーヒーの香り。  
　ふと意外そうな表情をしたドゲットの無言の問い掛けに、はにかむような微笑を浮かべてモルダーは答えた。  
「最近は便利なのがあるんだ。挽いた豆が一人分フィルターに入ってるヤツとか」  
　成程、と首肯して大きく香気を吸い込んだドゲットを見て満足そうに頷いてから、モルダーはその隣に腰掛けた。  
　横目にドゲットを見ながら、モルダーはまだ熱いコーヒーを一口含む。そして他の誰かがいるだけでこんなに部屋の雰囲気が違って感じられるものなのか、と心の中で微苦笑した。  
　特に今日の様な日には、それを強く感じるだけなのかもしれないが……。  
　モルダーは視線を揺れる水面に下げ、さり気なく、穏やかに尋ねた。  
「本当は、何か話があるんだろう？」  
　かなり頭の固い――自身でも〝古臭いタイプの警官〟なんて言う――ドゲットが、こんな夜遅くに〝様子を見に来ただけ〟ではないだろう、とモルダーは付け加えてから、顔を上げた。  
　しかし、そう直截に聞かれてつい答えに詰まってしまったドゲットだった。  
　訊きたい事、言いたい事は勿論一杯あった。だがそれらは廊下でモルダーの姿を見た瞬間に全て霧散してしまったのだ。  
　ドゲットはモルダーの目を避ける様に視線を在らぬ方へ流す。それはやがて、何故かモルダーの左手首で止まった。  
　家では外してしまうのだろうか、そこに腕時計は無かった。  
　唐突にドゲットはカップを置くと、右手首の腕時計を外し始めた。  
「身に付けてるもので悪いんだが……」  
　と言いながらモルダーにその腕時計を差し出した。  
「貰ってくれないか？　その……一度修理には出してるけど、ものは悪くないよ」  
　〝退職記念に〟とは敢えて付け加えなかったがどうやら意図は通じた様で、一瞬目を丸くしていたモルダーは、やがて微苦笑すると小さく肩を竦めた。  
「うーん……普段君が使ってるものなら受け取るんだけどね」  
　今度はドゲットが目を丸くする番だった。確かに今着けている腕時計は普段のものとは違うのだが。  
「……まさか気が付くとは思わなかったな」  
「つい目がいってしまうんだ。利き手が違うせいかな？」  
　何でも無いその科白が言い訳めいて聞こえてしまう自分が可笑しくて、ドゲットは我知らず苦笑していた。  
「左利きなんて掃いて捨てる程いるだろ？」  
　モルダーはニヤリと片頬笑んで返した。  
「……で、何でいつものと違う訳？」  
　溜息混じりに肩を竦め、ドゲットは質問に答える。  
「あれはこの間うっかり床に落として壊しちまったんだ。これは買い替える迄使うつもりで引っ張り出して来たんだが……」  
「じゃあ、それは君が大切にしているものなのかな？」  
　まるで心の奥底を探って全てを見透かすかのようなはしばみ色の双眸に見据えられる。ドゲットは最前感じた気障りな感情が再び胸底から湧き上がって来るのを感じて、モルダーから目を逸らした。  
　こうして間近に見詰められたまま、何気なく会話を続けられるだろうか？  
　全く自信が無かった。  
　小さく息を吐いたドゲットは、腕時計に目を遣った。  
「ドゲット？」  
「これは幸運のお守りみたいなものだ。市警にいた時、犯人の銃弾が偶然これに掠ったお蔭で命拾いしたんだ。さっき修理したって言っただろ？　その時割れたクリスタルと壊れたバンドを交換したんだ」  
　修理に出す時に「そのまま記念に取っておけば？」と言った同僚がいたのを思い出す。ドゲットは〝道具は使ってこそ道具足り得る〟と割り切っているので、そんな感傷的な考えは毛頭無かったが。  
　しかしバンドの方は事情を知ったメーカーが「記念に」とわざわざ送ってくれたので、捨てるのも悪いかとそのまま別に保管してある。  
「だけど修理から帰って来たら、すっかり使う気を失くしていた。自分じゃそんなつもり無かったけど、凄く大切に思ってるのかもな……」  
　そんな感傷的な気分とは自分は無縁のつもりだったんだが、と付け加えて、ドゲットは話を終えた。  
　話している間、ドゲットはとうとう一度もモルダーに目を向けなかった。そこに感情の揺らぎ――それの意味するところ――を感じたモルダーは、緊張で乾いた喉をコーヒーで潤してからゆっくりと口を開いた。  
「そんなに大切なものを、どうして僕に？」  
　ドゲットは顔を上げてモルダーを凝視した。  
「何故かな？　自分でも理解出来ないよ」  
　嘘だ。  
　気障りな感情――モルダーへの抗し難い想いを、何かで誤魔化したかったんだ。そして最早それを無視出来そうにない自分がいる。  
　ドゲットはモルダーのカップを取ってテーブルに置くと、左腕をやんわりと掴んで自分に引き寄せた。  
「細いな。これじゃ大き過ぎて回っちまうかな？」  
　それに実用本位の無骨なデザインだから、どう見てもこの手首には似合わない。だから「要らない」と言ったのかも知れない。  
　だがモルダーは苦笑して訊いたのだった。  
「バンド、詰められるんだろう？」  
「え？」  
　ドゲットは驚いて顔を上げた。  
「さっきは要らない様な事言ってなかったか？」  
「話を聞く迄はね」  
　と言いながら、モルダーは少しだけドゲットに近付いた。  
「こんな質問がある。『腕時計は幾つ持っていますか？　それぞれを購入した理由は？　それらをどんな風に使っていますか？』――っと、それから何だったかな……」  
　ドゲットは慌てて彼の言葉を遮った。  
「ちょっと待った！　何だそりゃ？」  
「心理テストだよ。お遊びのね。ちなみにこの質問の中で腕時計は〝恋人〟を意味しているんだけど」  
「恋人？」  
　意外な言葉を耳にした刹那、ドゲットの心臓はチクリと痛んだ。一体何を言い出すのだろう、と複雑な想いでモルダーを見詰める。  
「〝腕時計への態度〟は、そのまま〝恋人への態度〟を反映するらしい。例えば沢山の腕時計を取っ替え引っ替えするのは〝気の多い浮気者〟で、一つの腕時計を後生大事に使うのは〝生涯唯一人の人を愛せる誠実な人〟とかね」  
　ドゲットは眉根を寄せてしばし考え込んだ。  
　腕時計の話が出てからずっと、モルダーは意識して自分を心理テストに掛けていたのだろうか？　それも、よりにもよって〝恋人への態度〟を見る為の……？  
　ドゲットはモルダーの腕を掴んでいる手に僅かに力を籠めて引き寄せると、腕時計をはめてやりながら尋ねた。  
「〝話を聞いて貰う気になった〟って言ったよな――何故だ？」  
　モルダーは目を細めて微笑した。  
「自分でも理解出来ないよ」  
　ドゲットがさっき言った科白だった。  
「モルダー……」  
「世の中には言葉で説明出来ないような〝真実〟もあるんだ、ドゲット捜査官」  
　吐息混じりに囁きながら、モルダーはドゲットの肩に片腕を回して体を引き寄せた。  
「僕が理解する必要があるのは、今は一人じゃ無いって事だけさ」  
　モルダーの言葉を聞いた瞬間を自分で意識する間はなかった。気が付いた時には、ドゲットはモルダーを腕に抱いていた。  
　――信じられない。君はきっと違う意味で言ったのに……。  
　だが、ドゲットはもう引き返す気はなかった。抱き心地の良いモルダーの体を、更に強く抱き締める。するとゆっくりとモルダーの腕がドゲットの背に回った。  
「成程ね、僕なんかと違って鍛えてる訳か」  
　無駄な脂肪の一切ない背筋を、モルダーの細い指がゆっくりと辿る。たったそれだけの事でドゲットの心臓が跳ね上がった。  
　殆ど衝動的にモルダーの顎を掴み、キスしようと顔を近付ける。それをやんわりと手で制された。  
「先にシャワー使いたいんだけど」  
「え？」  
　いきなり気勢を殺がれたドゲットは、困った風に頭を振って大仰に溜息を吐いた。  
「ああ、まったくもう……！」  
　わざと苦悶の表情を浮かべながら腕を解く。素早くドゲットから離れたモルダーは、クスクス笑いながら腰を上げた。  
「ご協力有難う」  
　手の平をヒラヒラと躍らせながら寝室の扉の向こうに消えたモルダーを見送った後、ドゲットはソファに深く沈み込んだ。  
　――すっかりあっちのペースじゃないか……。  
　ドゲットは我知らず苦笑いを浮かべながら、すっかり冷えてしまっているコーヒーカップを手にしようとしたが――。  
　ドンガラガラ！  
　と、突然寝室から盛大な物音が響いて来たので脊髄反射並の素早さで立ち上がると、扉を蹴り倒すような勢いで開けて中に掛け込んだ。  
「モルダー！？　一体何が、あ――」  
　言い掛けた言葉を、ドゲットは唖然として飲み込んだ。  
　ベッドの前に所在なさ気にモルダーが立っていた。そしてその周りには夥しい量の雑誌とビデオカセットが散乱していたのだった。  
「いや、その、ついでだからちょっと片付けようかと思って……」  
「『ついで』！？　『ちょっと』！？」  
　床を見渡したドゲットは大きく肩を竦めた。  
「何故！？」  
「普段使わないからついここに重ねて置いてしまってて……シーツも替えないといけないし……」  
　気恥ずかしいのか、モルダーは視線をあちこちに彷徨わせつつしどろもどろの状態だ。最初呆れて口をあんぐりと開けてモルダーを見詰めていたドゲットだったが、やがて込み上げて来た可笑しさを堪え切れなくなった。終いには声を漏らして笑い出した。  
「何だかさっきまで真剣に悩んでた自分がバカバカしく思えて来た！」  
「僕もだよ」  
　モルダーは鼻の頭を掻いた。  
「さてこれをどうするかな……」  
　ドゲットはようやくなんとか爆笑を抑え込んで、モルダーに声を掛けた。  
「君がシャワー浴びてる間に俺が片付けておこうか？　もし君が嫌でなければ」  
「勿論構わないさ」  
　モルダーはニヤリと笑んだ。  
「どうせ君には散々見られてるんだ。今更何とも思わないよ」  
　モルダーは周りの散乱物を蹴散らしてドゲットの目前に立つと頬に軽く口付けた。  
「さて、どっちが早いかな？」  
　目を瞬かせているドゲットに思惑あり気な一瞥をくれると、モルダーは素早く踵を返してバスルームに消えた。  
　後に残されたドゲットは唖然と床を見下ろした。〝やっぱりすっかりあっちのペースじゃないか〟と思いながら。

 

「僕の負けか」  
　程なくして出て来たモルダーは、腕時計をチラと見てから、すっかり片付いた寝室を見渡して言った。  
　本やビデオは部屋の片隅に崩れ落ちないように丁寧に重ねて置かれていた。どうやらベッドのシーツも何処からか探し出して替えた様だ。  
「手際が良いね。それも軍隊仕込みかい？」  
　ベッドに腰掛けて本を読んでいたドゲットは、不思議そうな顔をしてモルダーを見上げた。そしてその格好――腰にタオルを巻いただけ――に一瞬ドキッとした顔をし、慌てて頭を振って視線を本に戻す。  
「なあモルダー、一つ訊いていいか？」  
「どうぞ」  
「これ、本当にホントの話なのか？」  
　と言いながら本の表紙をモルダーに向けた。  
「ああ、それか。『週刊誌は真実を伝える』ね……まだ読んでないんだけど。そんなに凄い話が載ってるのか？」  
　タオルで髪を拭きながら部屋を横切ったモルダーは、ドゲットの横に座った。  
「……凄いと言うか呆れると言うか……俺より年上の男が〝一晩に十二回〟だなんて信じられるか？」  
　モルダーはそっくり返って爆笑した。  
「君はそんな事が気になるのか」  
「たまたま開けたらたまたま目に入ったんだ！」  
　一頻り笑った後、モルダーは憮然としているドゲットからそっと本を取り上げた。  
「一晩に十二回ね。日の入から日の出まで十二時間として、一時間に一回――不可能な記録ではないと思うけど？」  
　彼の揶揄い混じりの口調に気付いて、ドゲットは呆れたみたいに首を振った。  
「要するに君は信じる訳だ」  
「数字上は可能だと言っただけだよ。真実は――」  
　モルダーは本を床に落とすと、婉然と微笑んでドゲットを見詰めた。  
「――今から君自身で確かめたらどうだ？　勿論、協力は惜しまないよ」  
　モルダーの手がドゲットの頬に添えられた。それを合図にドゲットはモルダーへと体を傾げ、招くように薄く開かれた口唇に口唇を重ねていった。  
　初め軽く啄んで感触を楽しんでから、ドゲットはモルダーの髪に手を差し入れて更に深い口付けを求めた。モルダーは求められるままに受け入れながら、おずおずと手を伸ばしてドゲットのシャツのボタンを手早く外していった。  
「脱げよ……早く……」  
　繰り返される接唇の合間にモルダーは喘ぎながら囁いた。  
「君に触れたいんだ、ジョン……」  
　名を呼ばれた瞬間、ドゲットの全身に震えが走った。  
　たったそれだけの事で思わず我を忘れてしまいそうになる。常に意識していないと、モルダーが自分を愛しているのではないかと錯覚して、とんでもない事を口走りそうだ。  
「モルダー……」  
　ドゲットは苦い思いと共にモルダーを見た。  
　熱情と無垢が交錯するはしばみ色の双眸が、様子の変わったドゲットを不安そうに見返す。  
「何？」  
　首を振るだけで答えたドゲットは静かに笑んだ。安堵しているのは何故なのか自問しながら。  
　ドゲットは袖口のボタンを外してシャツを脱ぎ去ってから、モルダーの腰に巻かれたタオルを剥いで床に放ると、やんわりと覆い被さってベッドに押し倒した。  
　モルダーはホウと溜息を漏らしながら、ドゲットの広い背に片腕を回した。  
「こっちがまだだよ」  
　と言ってもう一方の手をドゲットの腰に伸ばす。  
「ちょっと……」  
　既に痛い程勃ち上がっていたそこを布越しに愛撫されて思わず声を上げるドゲットを、モルダーは婀娜っぽく笑んで見上げた。  
「どんな風にしたい？　このまま？　それとも――」  
　言い掛けた言葉は再び与えられた口接の中に消えた。  
　ドゲットはモルダーの口腔を舌で犯しながら、ベルトとボタンを外しジッパーに伸びようとしていた手をそっと押し除けた。そして自身で素早くジッパーを下ろすと、一端体を起こして下着や靴下や靴ごと全て取り去った。  
　膝立ちで自分を見下ろす無駄な肉の一切無い見事な体躯の男を、モルダーはうっとりと仰視し、手を広げて招く。そして折り重なって来た体を激しく掻き抱いた。  
　ドゲットはモルダーの耳朶から首筋を甘噛みして行く。その滑らかな肌の所処に痕を刻み、後でこれが夢ではないと双方に気付かせる為に。  
　鎖骨に舌を滑らせると、モルダーは快感に反らせた喉の奥から、声無く息だけを零した。  
　微笑を浮かべたドゲットは、モルダーの情動を追い立てるように手を胸許に這わせた。  
「う、ああっ……」  
　一度声を漏らしてしまうと、もう歯止めが聞かなかった。  
　薄紅色に色付いた胸の突起を摘まれ、全身を震わせながら嬌声を上げる。  
　快感にのた打つモルダーをもっと乱れさせたくて、ドゲットはもう一方の突起にむしゃぶりついた。  
「そこ、もっと……！」  
　左右を手と口で交互に愛撫する。勃ち上がったのをわざと音を立てて吸って、聴覚も犯した。  
「ひ……っ……！！」  
　モルダーは激しく頭を振り乱した。髪が乾いた音を立てて枕を打つ。  
　ドゲットはふと動きを止めて顔を上げ、モルダーを見下ろした。  
「嫌なら止めるか？　ん？」  
「バカ、何言って……」  
「冗談だよ」  
　苦笑したドゲットは、今度は手をモルダーの腰から大腿に走らせながら不意に訊いた。  
「ところでモルダー、あれは？」  
「あれ？」  
　オウム返しに繰り返す。鈍った頭で考えるが何も浮かばなかった。  
「濡らさないと辛いだろ？　時間掛ければこのままでも痛く無いようにしてやれるけど」  
「あ……！？」  
　モルダーは咄嗟に〝何て恐ろしい事を言い出すんだ！〟と驚いた表情でドゲットを見た。  
　戯けて肩を竦めるドゲットにモルダーは目を瞬かせると、上半身を捻って柱とマットレスの間に手を突っ込んだ。  
「さっき真っ先に探しておいたよ」  
　言い終わると同時に取り出した潤滑剤とコンドームをドゲットに手渡した。  
「シーツ替えた時に気付いたと思っていたんだけどな」  
　溜息混じりの言葉に、ドゲットは片眉を上げた。  
　モルダーも同じ仕種をすると、ドゲットの首に腕を回して引き寄せ、耳許に唇を寄せた。  
「さあ、もうインターバルは無しだ」  
　囁きの口調の甘さや軽さとは裏腹に、モルダーの全身が緊張で強張っているのがドゲットには良く分かった。だから殊更優しく頬に口付けてから足に触れた。  
「大丈夫、痛くしないって」  
「何を今更……信じてるとも、勿論」  
　彼が〝信じている〟と言った時、語尾が僅かに震えたのにドゲットは気付いて僅かに心を痛めたが、しかし何も言わず片足を腕で担ぎ上げ、股座に手を伸ばした。  
　指先で最奥に息衝く後孔に触れる。まず周囲を丁寧に濡らしてから、人差し指をそっと差し入れた。  
　モルダーはくっと喉を鳴らして大きくのけ反った。  
　やがて二本、三本と増えるドゲットの指がもたらす快楽の波に飲まれ、再び甘い吐息混じりの声を零し始める。  
　脳髄まで快感に浸って我を忘れてしまいそうになるのを紙一重のところで堪え、モルダーはふと視線を上向けた。  
　ドゲットがじっと見下ろしていた。慈愛と悲哀に満ちた薄水色の瞳で。  
「ああ……！」  
　突然、訳も分からず激しい感情が迸り、モルダーは涙を一筋零した。  
「モルダー……」  
「フォックスだ、フォックスだよ、ジョン――」  
　モルダーはドゲットの背に腕を回して抱き寄せ、甘く囁き掛けた。  
「――もういいから……」  
　ドゲットはモルダーの肩口に軽く口付けて諒解を示すとゆっくりと指を抜いて、上半身を起こすと新たに片足を持ち上げ、改めて両足を肩に担ぎ直す。そしてモルダーを見詰めながら、シーツの上に放り出していたコンドームを手に取って乱暴に外装を剥ぐと、瞬く間に着け終えた。  
　モルダーはやがて先端が充てがわれたのを感じて我知らず胴震いした。  
　――昔、若気の至りで随分無茶をした頃の感覚の記憶を思い出した体が再現している……。  
　モルダーがそんな事を思って微笑したのを不思議そうに見ながら、ドゲットは腰骨の辺りを掴んだ。  
　やがて僅かな痛みを伴って、ドゲットが侵入して来た。  
　まるで存在を誇示するかのようにジリジリと時間を掛けて肉壁を割って行く。  
「っ、あぁ……」  
　モルダーが苦痛と快楽の間で浮かべる表情が胸が痛む程美妙で、ドゲットは思わず動きを止めて溜息を零した。  
「綺麗だ、とても……フォックス」  
　躊躇い気味に名を口にするドゲットにモルダーは艶然と微笑んだ。  
　ドゲットの静かに低く響く、しかしどこかしら悲し気な声に堪らなく刺激されたモルダーは、両頬にそっと手を添えて引き寄せながら自ら腰を動かした。  
「もっと、もっと君を感じたい……」  
　後は言葉は要らなかった。求めるままに欲するままに、二人は互いを貪り合った。  
　緩急付けて刻まれる律動。際限無く繰り返される愛撫。優しくそして激しい抱擁。  
　眉根を寄せ、交合の与える苦痛と悦楽に堪えるモルダーを、ドゲットは愛おしく感じた。至近に煌めくはしばみ色の瞳にも同じ想いを見たが、しかし二人共にあまりにも重たいその一言は決して口にしなかった。  
　それでは楽になれない事が分かっていたから。  
　――それでもそんな自分を持て余して君に縋った……。  
　身に染みる孤独感は決して癒される事がないと知りながら、二人は隙間無く肌を重ねる事でそれを心の奥底に埋めようとしている。  
　不意に、いつ果てるとも知れなかったドゲットの動きが止まった。  
　胴震いして逐情するのと同時にモルダーも精を放った。全身を満たす酩酊感に酔い知れながら薄く微笑する。  
　やがてドゲットが離れて起き上がり後始末をするのを見ながら、モルダーは気怠げに上半身を起こした。  
　不意に視線を自身に向け、腹に散った自らの吐精を先程髪を拭いていたタオルで拭う。一指も触れられないまま達してしまった気恥ずかしさに、モルダーは少し顔を伏せて唐突に呟いた。  
「酷いな君は」  
「はあ？」  
「意地が悪い。焦らしてばっかりで」  
　朱の差す目尻を隠すようにモルダーは両膝を抱えて座りながら顔を伏せた。  
「もっと素直に正直になれないものかな？」  
　眉をひそめて唖然と聞いていたドゲットは、程なく我慢出来ずに反っくり返って爆笑した。

 

　暫くして喉が乾いたと言うドゲットに、モルダーは缶ビールを手渡した。〝今後数時間は一緒に過ごしてもいい〟という無言の意思表示だった。

 

　次の日。土曜日の夕方。  
　陽の色彩が赤く染まり始めた頃、ようやくモルダーは目を覚ました。  
　薄目を開け、腕時計で時間を確認して溜息を吐く。  
　体中の筋肉全てが痛みを訴えていた。多分明日はもっと酷くなるだろうと思いながら、モルダーは全身を引き擦るように寝返りを打った。  
　部屋を支配するのは静かで冷めた空気。  
　ドゲットが帰ったと知って感じる言いようのない淋しさを、モルダーは苦い思いで噛み締めた。  
　再びドゲットに譲られた腕時計を見詰める。  
　あの時、アパートの扉の前で目が合った瞬間に、こうなる事に気付いていたのかも知れない、と思いながら。  
　どうしてドゲットを引き留めてしまったのだろう。あのまま帰せばこうして余計に孤独を意識するような事もなかったのに。  
　モルダーは左手首を握り締め、再び瞼を閉じて眠りに就いた。

 

_今ここに　君がいたとしても  
僕の淋しさは　消えようもない_

 

《終》


End file.
